Iron Roidmude
is one of the first three of the Roidmudes for Drive to fight, as well as being the prime villain behind the attacks in the first episode. Originally a Low-Class combatman, he then managed to evolve into the Advanced before Drive defeated him for good. Character History 029 first appeared in a skate park as a human, known as Nobuo Masuda, and hospitalized one of the civilians there. He reappeared at the scene of the crime as the Special Unit went down to investigate the scene, and transforms into his true self, then attacks Shinnosuke, prompting the Drive Driver to command the Shift Cars to attack 029 to the point where the Roidmude had to make tracks. Shinnosuke, however, made a composite profile of 029's human form, and began looking for 029, eventually finding and tailing the Roidmude as 029 began feeding on a gym member out on a jog. Shinnosuke tried to save the guy, only for 029 to activate his Dimension Shift Effect field, slowing down Shinnosuke until the Drive Driver commanded the Max Flare Shift Car to come to Shinnosuke, allowing him to move at normal speed, though still left him at a physical disadvantage, which worsened when Roidmudes 042 and 088 appeared to assist 029 in stopping Shinnosuke, pummeling the officer around and threw him aside. The two Roidmudes activated their own effect fields, slowing down Shinnosuke heavily to the point where Max Flare's protection wasn't enough. Annoyed when he saw 042 and 088 being held back by Kiriko who had saved Shinnosuke from an untimely demise, he tossed aside his draining victim to walk over, witnessing Shinnosuke's transformation into Kamen Rider Drive, and the Rider and Roidmudes clashed, with 029 being the only one of the 3 actually able to hit Drive, making the new Rider go into a warehouse only to be interrupted by Kiriko's assist with the Funky Spike and Midnight Shadow Shift Cars battering 029 enough to help out Drive. 029 was soon pelted by a discarded Type Speed Tire as Drive went Type Speed Flare. Annoyed, 029 tried to attack Drive, only for the strong fiery attacks of Drive to make him fall flat on his back, and was soon jettisoned out of the warehouse thanks to his Flare Stream attack. When Drive destroyed 042's body as Type Speed Spike, 029 and 088 went on the attack, only for Drive to go Type Speed Shadow and started flinging Shadow Shurikens at them, with 029 holding 088 in place for a second, which allowed Drive to destroy the Roidmude with a well placed Shadow Shuriken. Now alone, 029 tried to attack Drive, only for him to reassume Type Speed and pelted the Roidmude with the All Tire Attack, leaving the Roidmude wide open to be destroyed by Drive's SpeeDrop finisher. Despite this, 029's soul manages to escape the battle. Returning to the Roidmude lair very much exhausted, he is given a Viral Core by Heart to form a new body. Personality Not much could be said about 029's personality, but it is the first minor Roidmude to speak, and like all of them, 029 has little love for humanity. He does seem a little intolerant of failure, if him kicking aside 088 when it and 042 were knocked away by a Turbo Smash attack is any clue. It also has a habit of mixing people's physical traits that he likes, kidnapping people that has the features it prefers, but only if the person is healthy, indicating that this Roidmude is quite choosy and a bit of a perfectionist. If the person is even slightly sickly, 029 would deem that person a waste of time, then put the person into a coma, making the skin red as a result to indicate the person was a failure. It sneaks into agencies, like the JoyFit Gym (for male targets) and Elegant Talent (LT) Agency (for female targets), to use their computer to search for it's desired parts, similar to what humans would do when they want to assemble their preferred automobile. Although it was not taking the parts physically, it needs the targets in one spot so that it can also assume their identity as it goes around hunting for ideal parts. Gallery Disguises 029 Male Body.png|Male Body, using Nobuo Masuda's body as base 029 Female Body.png|Female Body, using Iyo Sawai's body as base Others 029 Number.png|Its Roidmude Number before completely defeated Iron Roidmude extend.png|Iron Roidmude extend its hand Iron Roidmude handevolved.png|Iron Roidmude's hands, became to more powerful style Powers and Abilities ;Force-Field Generation :He can generate a small force-field to protect himself. However, the shield is not strong enough to withstand the attack from a Shift Car. ;Energy Attack :He can fire energy bullets from his machine-gun-like fingers. He can also fire a powerful blast from his core. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . This particular Roidmude has more control over this function that he can copy a particular feature from a target and mix it with other previously copied features to perfect his human body, while also seems to help him evolve his Roidmude form. An example was making the bald Nobuo Masuda to have long hair. Arsenal * None Behind the Scenes Profile *Episodes: 1 and 2 *Destroyed by: *# Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed's SpeeDrop (Ep. 1) *# Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Hunter's JustiSmash (Ep. 2) Portrayal * 's human disguises were portrayed by and . * 's suits actor is . Notes * This particular Roidmude was the very first one who called Drive as being a Kamen Rider. According to Mr. Belt, the Roidmudes identify Kamen Riders as their natural enemies. Although this could only be his own deduction, since this explanation was only brought up when Mr. Belt tried to explain Kiriko's past. * Despite the name, Iron's motif is not exactly evident due to his bizarre physiology. Iron's name could come from the phrase "iron fist" due to his frankly terrible job as a leader to his unevolved bretheren and the fact most of his powers revolve around his arms and fists. References Category:Drive Characters Category:Snake Monsters Category:First Monster Category:Roidmudes Category:Object Monsters